Almark Giovanni
Almark Giovanni '(アルマーク ジョバンニ Arumaku Jobanni ''lit. ''Archangel's Representive) is a former S-Class Mage from the Blue Falcon Guild. He was not as active like the other guildmates and seemingly to be always 'absent' from most event held by the guild. Almark is the mentor of mage trainee, Joy Adelia, and as well, her cousin brother. He gained the alias "Archangel's Representive" because of his kind-hearted personality and frequently appears out of nowhere by using the Territory. Soon after his cousin leaves him for some "reason", Almark choose to defect from his guild and started to search for the stubborn cousin of him, but later on, became involved with Zero-to-Infinity for no excuses. He is known for his excel usage of Gold-Make, a type of rare Lost Magic which he got ever since he was born; bringing prosperity to Blue Falcon and give the 'wealthy' status to him. Almark Giovanni will appear in the storyline Fairy Tail: Enchanted as a protagonist. Appearance When it comes to appearance factor, Almark Giovanni appears as a "beautiful boy" in general, possessing a very handsome face and well-built physical appearance. He have a slender muscular built for his physical body, or in other words, 'well-toned'. He is famous for having an attractive appearance aside from his arkward magic, something which results with some girls trying to get attached with him back during his days with Blue Falcon. When he took off his clothes, (or technically unbuttoned them), people can see his' six-packs and other muscular parts of the body, a feats which gave him the "seductive" appearance to both male and female in advance. In addition for his normal appearances, Almark have a pair of two blissful blue eyes and a goldenish-blonde hair. Due to his attractive appearance, he has gained the "Prince" references for himself. As for outfits, Almark Giovanni tend not to wears the same clothes for every single day. Thus, making his general appearance as unconsistent and arkward. However, he can be seen wearing a white school-boy uniform for mostbof the time, giving a tribute to his former academy in which he was taught to use Magic. As for the lower part of his uniform, he can be seen wearing a long trousers in which cover up his muscular leg's part, thus, giving him the slender and lean way of looking, he can be seen applying a brown belt when wearing this trousers. For some reason, Joy Adelia have stated that Almark likes to unbutton his top attire for some reason, and soons get addicted to it in the same manner of Gray Fullbuster. According to Almark himself, he do this only when he feels hot and tries to get some air, oftenly during his training time with spells. Personality Almark Giovanni was renowned to be a very passive-aggressive person. He enjoys to do anything which would seemingly 'hurt' his opponent from the outside, and the same thing merely apply to his' allies as well- but in a 'friendly' term. Almark likes to mimic someone and insult their sad "history" so that it will provoke their anger, due to his' logic, an angry opponent will likely going to attack without thinking twice. It should be noted that he gained this 'personality' when he is a little kid, and were believed to be a natural persona inside of him, thus, it can't be removed no matter what. Despite this, Almark was shown to be acting differently when he is training or having a social things with Joy Adelia and those who he consider as a friend; when he did, Almark usually try to be a "clown" and make his friends laugh. When he fails, he would likely apply 'the outsider' status to him. In this 'outsider's state', he is seen to be in a bad mood and looks like a downer, refusing to talk to anyone or even response, a somewhat "passive-aggressive" state in general. He doesn't seem to take insults personally, usually waving it off with a insult back at the person. He also seems not to care about nonsense, often walking away from the scene quietly without a word from his mouth. History Synopsis Main Storyline Filler Storyline Roleplay Equipment Natural Prowess Physical Attributes Magical Might Magic And Abilities 'Gold-Make 'Territory' 'Lactose-Make' Trivia *His appearance is based off Usui Takumi from Kaichou-Wa Maid Sama! *Red Lacrima was approved by HighestBounty. *Lactose-Make is free use. *Gold-Make was approved by Djoletz. *His quotes is a reference to Date A Live. *Surprisingly, Almark Giovanni was well-acquainted with Hi-Ki. *His stats are : Category:Forever And Always Category:Mage Category:Territory Magic User Category:S-Class Mage Category:Molding Magic User Category:Male Category:Caster Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Protagonist Category:Independent Mage Category:Wandering Mage